The Way I Love You
by RKOlovERx456
Summary: New WWE Diva, Melanie Marosco, finds that there's more to love than what meets the eye.  Randy Orton/OC R/R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Way I Love You ~Randy Orton~ Love Story Chapter 1 ¤-The Beginning-¤ **

I was behind the curtains waiting for my theme song (Pyromania by Casada)to play. I watched the T.V. moniter as Randy walked down the ramp with his cocky attitude and I heard the crowd booing him. After Randy walked down to the announcer's table my theme song played and the crowd went wild as I walked down the ramp slaping hands and sliding into the ring. I was scheduled for a shot at the Women's Title tonight against Beth Pheonix. I waited for my opponent in the ring.

(Announcer's Table)

King: IT's the, Legend Killer Randy Orton. _He was kissing up to Randy._

J.R.: Hi, Randy.

Randy: Hi, King. J.R., you refer to me as the LEGEND KILLER RANDY ORTON! You understand me?

J.R.: Yes, Randy I understand. _I rolled my eyes. Wuss._

Randy: Good. _He sat down in an announcer's chair and putting on his head set._

King: Okay, now let's commintate this Divas match with Melanie and Beth.

King: J.R., did you see that clothes line delivered by Melanie? WOW! There's no way that Beth can get up from that devastating clothes line!

J.R.: I know King, Melanie is giving Beth all she's got for the Women's Title here tonight.

J.R.: So, Randy what are you going to do about your title shot at John Cena's HeavyWeight title? He asked.

Randy: Once again I am the Legend Killer is gonna have to worry about me ending his career before it even starts. You think that Cena is better than me? Let me help you with that thought, if he's better than me than why did I beat him and every other Superstar WWE.

King: Melanie is going for her finisher the SLR on Beth Pheonix and is going for the pin. 1-2-3 and Melanie is the new WWE Women's Champion!-_I grinned.-_ You know Randy with you going after the HeavyWeight Title and being crowned new Champion and being King you can make Melanie your Queen.

Randy: You know King I think you might be right.

**...**

**I hope you liked it. plz rate and thx for the veiws. :]**

**Love Always**

**~D'anna~ **


	2. Chapter 2

The Way I Love You ~Randy Orton~ Love Story Chapter 2 ¤-The Meet-¤

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

King: Melanie is going for her finisher the SLR on Beth Pheonix and is going for the pin. 1-2-3 and Melanie is the new WWE Women's Champion! You know Randy with you going after the HeavyWeight Title and being crowned new Champion and being King you can make Melanie your Queen. He said trying to make Randy think.

Randy: You know King I think you might be right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~

Melanie's P.O.V.

I was stuck in my glory and victory of winning the title aganist Beth once again it proves that I could go through any obstacle in my path. I walked backstage and was on my way to my locker room when I seen Randy Orton standing outside. I walked up to him and said "Hi". "Hey sexy, looking good. How about you get with a real man like me and together we dominate the WWE Universe." said Randy. "You know Randy I've meet guys like you before. All you guys do is talk people's ears off about how great you are when really the true problem that's bothering you is that you lack somewhere else." I said to him looking down at his pants to give him a hint of what I was talking about. When he realized what I was talking about he got angry and said "Listen to me do you know who your talking to? In case you haven't your talking to the LEGEND KILLER RANDY ORTON! Like it or not you will be mine." He said then walked off. I walked into my locker room and put my belt away and took a shower.

Randy's P.O.V.

I walked of thinking of what Melanie said to me. How can she say that to me, does she know who I am? No girl has ever talked about me because they were always trying to get into my pants and tell me how sexy I was but Melanie is a challenge. I really like her but how am I gonna get to know her if we started off at the wrong foot. I know I'll go to Stephanie McMahon's office and ask for a inter-gender tag team match against Cena and Candice Michelle. I walked to Stephanie's office and knocked on her door only to be greeted by...

Melanie's P.O.V.

After I got out of the shower I put on my casual clothes out of my bag. I decided to go to Stephanie McMahon's office to see who I was facing next week on Raw. I was now outside of Stephanie's door and I knocked and I heard "come in." I opened the door and I seen a McMahon but it wasn't Stephanie it was Alyssa Marie McMahon. My eyes widen because she was Stephanie's little sister and I haven't seen her in 5 years. I looked to my right and seen Randy Orton sitting there on the couch. I rolled my eyes at the sight of seeing him twice in one night that had to signal for bad luck lol.

(A - Alyssa M - Me R - Randy)

A: Hi, Melanie long time no see huh? She said gesturing me to sit down next to Orton.

M: Yea I know Alyssa it's been...five years almost? I questioned.

A: Yea I remember the last time I seen you in action it was Summer Slam of 2004 when you were battling against Trish Stratus for the Women's title. Since my sister still didn't like Trish after that so called 'love affair' between her and my father she made Trish lose the title by throwing her off the turnbuckle and then you went for the pin. That was your first time winning the Women's championship. Look at you now seven time Women's champion you are definately a role model for young women. She said reminising.

M: Awww thanks Alyssa. I said smiling at the comment.

A: Well, enough of the past I will be taking care of business on Raw and the general manager for awhile because Steph haves some business to take care of her own back home. Randy and I were just talking about having a inter-gender match with you and Randy against John Cena and Candice Michelle. What do you think about it? She said to me.

M: Well...I...I don't know. I really want to focus on my single championship matches and not go into tag matches. I said to her.

A: Oh Melanie this inter-gender tag match is only for next week. You will still have your singles matches. She explained to me.

R: Plus I really need a female tag partner for this match. Randy said. God I hate it when he speaks lol.

M: Okay, fine but on;y for one night. I said.

...

Getting tired over here on the east coast sorry if it was short i'll make up for it next week. plz rate and thx for the views.

Love Always

~DAnna~


	3. Chapter 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A: Well, enough of the past I will be taking care of business on Raw and the general manager for awhile because Steph haves some business to take care of her own back home. Randy and I were just talking about having a inter-gender match with you and Randy against John Cena and Candice Michelle. What do you think about it? She said to me.

M: Well...I...I don't know. I really want to focus on my single championship matches and not go into tag matches. I said to her.

A: Oh Melanie this inter-gender tag match is only for next week. You will still have your singles matches. She explained to me.

R: Plus I really need a female tag partner for this match. Randy said. God I hate it when he speaks lol.

M: Okay, fine but only for one night. I said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~

I stood up from the couch and walked out of Alyssa's office. I started walking down the hall when I seen Maria walking out of the Women's lockeroom. I decided to stop and have a quick talk to her since I had a few minutes to kill. "Hey Maria. What's Up?" I said to her. She looked up and said "Oh Hi Melanie. I'm heading to the ring for my match against Lita." "WoW. Good luck." I said patting her on her back. "Thanks Mel I'll catch cha later." She said walking off. I decided to do the same. I went to my locker room and changed into my ring attire.

*Later*

It was getting later tonight as everybody's matches were finishing and mines was last. I was not so happy about it because I wanted to focus on my championship matches instead of a inter-gender tag team match with Raaaandy. I cringed just thinking of him. Uuuuugh why do people put up with this guy? My thoughts were interupted by a tech guy to tell me that my match was in less than five minutes. I stood up from my chair and walked down to the curtains. We just came back from a commercial then my theme started to play. I ran down the ramp slaping my fans hands then entered the ring jumping up and down like Mickie James. I waited for my tag partner ewww Randy. "God why?" I sighed to myself. Randy's theme played and course he did his cocky pose then entered the ring. I looked up at him and just gave me a 'hey sexy' grin. I justed rolled my eyes at him. He whispered to me "you know you want me." I looked at him and said "please I rather be with Batista." He just looked at me then John's music played and him and Candice came down the ramp and entered the ring. The ref signaled for the bell and the match started.

*Middle Of Match*

Me and Candice were just hitting each other like there was no tomorrow then I got tired and I tagged Randy in and Candice tagged in John. They both locked up then John had Randy in a had lock then Randy countered with a sidewalk slam to the mat. Randy started to circle John by stomping on his body which means RKO or his vicious kick to the head. Then Randy layed down on his hands pressing them to the mat. John stood up from the mat only to be introduced to an RKO. Of course that wasn't enough for Orton so he waited until John was on his knees then kicked him in the head and pinned him 1...2...3 Randy and I won. I went into the ring and raised Orton's hand in victory. I got to admit Randy is a great tag partner if you want to win. I can't believe I said that but it doesn't matter we WON!

Randy and I made our way back to the curtains. "Randy you were great out there." I said. "Thanks. You were too. Candice is no compitition towards you." He said. "Awww thanks Orton." I said with a smile. He gave me his seductive grin. Then our faces grew closer and he put his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck then our lips met. Then..."MELANIE! HELLO? EARTH TO MELANIE!" I shook my head and realized I was day dreaming and orton was yelling at me. "Huh?" I said to him. "I said Alyssa wants us in her office now." He said. "Oh, well let's go." I said trailing off down the hall. Randy knocked on the door then we heard a 'come in' and we entered Alyssa's office. "You guys can sit down. I have good and bad news which do you perfer?" Alyssa asked."The bad news first." I said. "Well, I know Melanie how much you want your single championship matches but...the writer's have came up with an on screen love affair that involves you and Randy." She said. "WHAT?" I yelled jumping out of my chair. "I know your upset Melanie but it's only for a little while." She reassured me. "Alyssa are you serious. I...aaaagh!" I yelled storming out the office. I culdn't take the bull that Alyssa was feeding me. So, I went back to my locker room and grabbed my bags and left.

...

I hope you guys enjoyed it and sorry that it took so long. plz rate and thanks to my viewers. =]


	4. Chapter 4

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alyssa: "Well, I know Melanie how much you want your single championship matches but...the writer's have came up with an on screen love affair that involves you and Randy." "WHAT?" I yelled jumping out of my chair. "I know your upset Melanie but it's only for a little while." She reassured me. "Alyssa are you serious. I...aaaagh!" I yelled storming out the office. I culdn't take the bull that Alyssa was feeding me. So, I went back to my locker room and grabbed my bags and left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was in my hotel room now laying in bed. How could Alyssa put me in a love affair with Randy Orton? Dealing with my ego was enough but now i have to deal with Orton's. Aaaaaaagh I hated him but I got to admit he is attractive. What am I talking about I hate him. (sigh)I turned my t.v. on and there was a knock at the door. I stood up from the bed and walked over to the door. "Who is it?" "It's Randy." *Damnit. What was he doing here?* I unlocked the door and opened it and said "Yes?" "Hi Mel, Alyssa wanted me to come by and drop off your script for our onscreen relationship." He gave me the script. I fliped through the pages I seen 'Melanie and Randy fall in love' on one page and 'Melanie and Randy kiss'. I kiss Orton? WTF? I my thoughts were inturupted by "Are you gonna let me in?" Randy asked. "For what reason?" He looked at the floor then back at me "To rehears our scripts." I let him in hotel my room. "Fine. In 15mins. you're leaving." I looked behind me and I caught him looking at my butt. I clear my throat and he looks up at me. "Randy you're such a pervert." "I can't help it I'm a guy and you're a hot and sexy babe you should go out with a hansome guy like me." He gave me his smirk. I hated it...ok maybe it was cute...he's still a perv.

*Later*

Randy and I just finished going over our scripts. "We finally finished with that dumb script." I said jumping on the couch. Orton just laughed. He hooked his hand around my ankle and triped me. I fell back onto the couch. "Why did you do that Orton?" I hit him on his arm. We started play fighting. I hit Randy with a pillow and he fell on the floor. I straddled him. "Beg for mercy Randy." I said to him. "I don't think so sweety." He fliped me over and he was on top of me this time. We stared at each other for a moment until he snapped out of his daze and got up from me and held his hand out to pick me up and I grabbed it. "Ummm...I...I guess it's getting late." He said looking at his watch and walking to the door. I followed him. "I guess so. I'll see you later Randy." I said opening the door to let him out. He walked out the door and turned to face me "Melanie I forgot to tell you something." I looked at him confused. "What is it Ran...?" Before I could finish my sentence Randy kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed him back. He walked back into the room and closed the door without breaking the kiss. He grabbed my waist and carried me to the bed. He gently layed me on the bed and started to take off my clothes...

...

I hope you guys liked it & sorry for posting it for so long. thxz to my veiwers and plz rate. =]

Love Always

D'Anna


	5. Chapter 5

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What is it Ran...?" Before I could finish my sentence Randy kissed me. I was shocked but I kissed him back. He walked back into the room and closed the door without breaking the kiss. He grabbed my waist and carried me to the bed. He gently layed me on the bed and started to take off my clothes...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*Randy's P.O.V.*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up early this morning about 8:00a.m. I looked over to my left and realized that I was in Melanie's room and the night of passion and lust me and her shared. I looked at her, she seemed peaceful in her sleep so I rolled out of the bed quietly and went into the bathroom and took a shower to get ready for today. 15mins. later I walked back into the bedroom and heard Melanie's cell phone ringing. I answered it on the third ring.

(R - Randy and WWE Staff)

**R: Hello?**

**WWE Staff: We would like to remind Melanie that she has a photoshoot this afternoon.**

**R: Ok. I will tell her. Thanks. I hung up the phone and saw two eyes staring back at me**.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Normal P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was awaken by the ringing of my cell phone. I rolled over to pick it up from the night stand but somebody grabbed it before I could. I looked up to see Randy answering my phone. What was he doing here...?

_*FlashBack*_

_Randy came over so we could practice our storyline. It was getting late so I walked Randy to the door and he said that he forgot to tell me something. All the sudden I'm sleeping in bed with him._

How could I have been so stupid. He doesn't even love me but I slept with him. (sigh) I rolled out the bed. "Who told you to answer my phone?" "Sorry babe I didn't want to wake you." He put his hands around my waist. "Orton getyour hands off me." I tried to unwrap his arms from my waist but he had a strong grip obviously. "Awe. Come on baby you didn't say that to me last night." He whispered to me in the ear then kissed my neck. "Randy you are sick." "I'm only crazy for you Mel, by the way you have a photoshoot at noon." He let me go and I walked into the bathroom. I took a shower and got ready for the afternoon. I walked into the living room to find Randy watching t.v. I grabed my bag and went for the door. "You're leaving now?" "Does it matter?" He walked up to me "Yea it does." "Can I ask why?" "Because I didn't get a kiss." He gave me puppy eyes. "Awe. Come here Randy." I said in a baby voice. He came close to my face for a kiss then I opened the door and hit him in the face with it. I ran to the lobby not looking back. I finally got to my car and drove off laughing.

*PhotoShoot*

I arrived at the photoshoot an hour later. The photoshoot was set up at Miami beach. (YAY!) I saw some of the Raw divas. (Candice, Torrie, Trish, Maria, Ashley, Mickie, and Beth) We were taking pictures for *SummerSlam* (The Biggest Party Of The Summer). I walked on set and the photographer told me to change into a red bikini with white polka dots (the one that Tyra wore on the cover of Sports Illustrated). I went into a tent they had set up on the beach and changed into the bikini. I walked back onto the set and seen...

Love-

D'Anna aka the RKOLOVERX465


	6. Chapter 6

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Candice, Torrie, Trish, Maria, Ashley, Mickie, and Beth) We were taking pictures for *SummerSlam* (The Biggest Party Of The Summer). I went into a tent they had set up on the beach and changed into the bikini. I walked back onto the set and seen...

~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked back onto the set and I saw Tyra Banks talking to the other Divas and the photographer. I walked over to say 'hi' to Tyra, and we started to talk to each other about being in the wrestling buisness. It was a dream come true to have Tyra Banks on the set of my photoshoot. Most of my poses came from her when she use to model. While the photographer was snaping pictures of me Tyra was guiding me through my poses. Some poses look like this...

After taking some photo's Torrie, Candice, Tyra and I decided to hang out and eat at a diner a few of blocks from the beach. The rest of the girls had to rehearse for Raw. We walk to the diner and sat in a booth. Torrie sat next to me so Candice and Tyra sat next to each other. Torrie and Candice ordered pancakes and eggs since they didn't have any breakfast. Tyra had a muffin and ice-tea, me I had a cheesebuger and fries.

(C-Candice T-Torrie Tyra M-Me)

M: Tyra I wat to thank you for helping me with my poses. You've been my ideal since te 90's. I smiled.

Tyra: Thanks Melanie that's nice to hear. Have you ever been a model?

M: No. Why?

Tyra: Well you have a full figure and nice facial features that maybe I could get a modeling job offer for you.

M: Really? Thanks Tyra.

_I'm scared of lonely. I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside and I can't keep waiting I need comfort late at night..._

My sidekick started ringing so I lokked at my caller i.d. and yes you guess it...it was Randy. How did he get my number?

C: Who is it Mel?

M: It's Randy. Should I answer it?

C: Only if you want to.

T: Yea because I think Randy is a loser.

Tyra: Ummm...excuse me guys but who is Randy?

C: Randy is Melanie's boooooyfriend. She teased.

M: Randy is not my boyfriend Candice.

C: Then what do you call some one who you've slept and live with?

M: Randy and I do not live together. I strongly disagreed.

C: Ok, then why are you two sharing a hotel room together? She questioned

M: Ummm...it's to live up the story line between us. I started to get nervous.

C: Oh please don't make excuses you two like each other.

T: Wait you said that you two didn't live together but you never said that you two didn't sleep togther. She said with a grin.

M: Fine! Randy and I like each other and we kinda go out. I finally confessed. I couldn't believe I said that.

Tyra: Ok now that I have all of the info on you and Randy maybe you should call him back and see what he wanted.

M: I'll talk to him when it's time for Raw.

_I'm scared of lonely. I try to be patient but I'm hurting deep inside and I can't keep waiting I need comfort late at night..._

Aaaaagh my phone started ringing again. God what did he want?

(M-Me R-Randy)

M: Hello?

R: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? He yelled.

M: Excuse me?

R: YOU HEARD ME! YOU HIT ME IN MY DAMN FACE MEL!

M: Awww did that hurt baby? I said in a baby voice.

R: Melanie don't play fucking games with me. I could hear his anger.

M: Well if you must know I'm hanging out with Candice, Torrie and my ideal Tyra Banks.

R: Ok, you and I need to talk when you get to the arena for Raw.

M: Mmkay. Bye.

I really didn't give him a chance to hang up since he thought he had the nerve to call and yell at me.

Everyone: Was that Randy?

M: You know what hush. I threw french fries at them.

*RAW*

Candice, Torrie and I walked into the arena together to our locker rooms. Randy nearly broke my door down when he barged into my locker room. "Randy what's wrong?" "You hang up on me, slam the door in my face and you expect for me to love you?" "Randy I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to except 'us'." He sighs. "Mel I'm sorry too." He kisses me then holds me. Ashley walks into the room. "Oh sorry guys, but Steph wants to talk to the both of you." "Ok, we'll be there." Randy said. Randy grabs my hand and we walk to her office. He knocks on the door and we her 'come in'. We say 'hi' to Steph and she guestures us to sit down. "What's up Steph?" I said. "Well I figure that the two of you have got 'situated'." She notices Randy and I holding hands. "Ummm...yea about that Steph it's a long story." I said. "That's ok it will help out your love storyline. Your storyline begins tonight. I want to add Melanie to Legacy and Randy you will introduce her as your girlfriend and as the newest member of Legacy tonight." "Ok Steph." Randy said. "With that you two are dismissed." Randy and I stood up from the couch and exited Stephanie's office. We started walking down the hall, Randy grabed my waist and pushed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. "Randy stop it." I moaned. Of course he didn't. I didn't hear the footsteps in the mist of the passion. Out of nowhere a voice said "Sounds just like something you would do."

...

plz rate and thx to my viewers =)

Love Always

~D'Anna AKA the RKOLOVERx465


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Randy and I visit to Stephanie's office for her to tell us that I was the newest member of "Legacy" and that Randy and I had an storyline for being girlfriend and grabed my waist and pushed me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. Out of nowhere a voice said "Sounds just like something you would do."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Randy and I looked up to see who it was and surprisingly it was Hunter. "Hey, Paul what are you doing here?" Randy said. "Just enjoying the view I'm getting from over here." He starts laughing. "Hey man that's MINE, I'm nailing that!" Randy said pointing at me. I hit Randy's arm. "I'm just saying you belong to me Mel." Randy said holding my waist and looking into my eyes. "Ok enough of the kissy kiss blah blah stuff you guys are on in 2 mins. I'll see ya later." Hunter said. "Ok thanks man." Randy said. We met up with Rhodes and Dibiase at the curtains. "Ready guys?" Randy said. Cody and Ted nodded. "Ok, now Mel your just gonna stand there and look pretty and make the rest of the girls jealous." "What? You mean I'm nothing but eye candy?" I said. "Well...until you get your own lines...yea you are eye candy babe. Sorry." He kissed me. "Feel better?" Randy asked. "A little but you can make it up the rest of it tonight." I winked at him. Randy grinned at me.

I hear voices in my head, they talk to me, they understand, they talk to me...

We all walked down the ramp in slow mo (the way Randy does it). The crowd started booing us. Randy grabbed my hand and led me to the ring. Ted and Cody held the ropes for us then Randy grabbed a mic. Randy was just holding the mic and the crowd booed him more. Damn they hated his character...a lot.

**R: "See the McMahons thought that they could stop me. For example exibhit A: Vince McMahon. He thought he could fire me after I told him the I was suffering from I.E.D. (he smirked) so I kicked him." He shrugged his shoulders like it meant nothing to him. "Then there was Triple H exibhit B:, he tried to stick his nose where it doesn't belong. I RKO'd his wife. I hope everytime you attend to your wife Hunter you see ME! YOU REPLAY THAT RKO OVER & OVER AGAIN!" He finally calmed down a bit. He turned to me and gave me a smirk. "Your probably wondering who this hot girl is." (pauses) He holds his hand out for me to take and I took it. He pulled me to him. "This is Mila" (Mila is my ring name). He twirls me around in front of the crowd and I start getting whoo's from the guys and boos from the girls of course because their haters. "Mila is MINE & off limits to ALL of you including the other Superstars in the back." He aggressively kisses me on the lips.**

**The crowd starts going wild. We look around and see Hunter running down the ramp with a sledgehammer. We all run out of the ring once Hunter reaches it.**

**H: Orton You Piece Of Shit! You Wanna Put Your Hands On Somebody So Bad Put Them On Me! He raises the sledgehammer in the air and the crowd cheers. It's you and me tonight, no legacy, no sledgehammer, no nothing. Randy yells 'YOU'RE ON!'**

**The camera guy got a shot of Hunter & Randy starring each other down then went to a commercial break.**

**We finally got backstage. "Babe you did good out there." Randy kissed me. "Thanks baby. I'm going to Candice's locker room to hang out a bit before your match." "Ok, I'll send somebody to pick you up." Randy said. "Bye baby." I said. We kissed goodbye, as soon as Randy turned around I pinched his butt. He turned around and smirked at me. I later went to Candice's locker room and knocked on her door. She opened it. "Hi Melanie." She smiled. "Hey Candice, wassup?" We huged each other and sat down on the couch and watched a match between Hornswoggle and Big Show. Mickie and I just started laughing...**

***Randy's P.O.V.***

**The guys and I were in the Legacy locker room talking about relationships and then mine and Mel's relationship came up.**

**Ted: How's your relationship with Melanie?**

**Randy: It's ok...but it could be better. Randy chuckled.**

**Ted: Why do you say that? He asked.**

**Randy: Well, Mel and I haven't been having 'fun' lately. He said while trying to give Ted a hence of what he was talking about.**

**Ted: Oh, I get what you're saying. Why don't you just play a love game with her? He suggested.**

**Randy: Nawh, that's ok because Mel isn't the only one I have. He smirked.**

**Cody and Ted just looked at Randy with a pondering look on their faces.**

**Cody: Randy what are you talking about?**

**Randy: Since Mel doesn't want to give me any I have a girl that will take care of me. He gave a sly grin.**

**Cody and Ted just stayed silent. Cody didn't like the way Randy was talking about Melanie like she was just another one of his 'sluts'.**

**Randy: I'll be back...**

**Ted&Cody: Ok,see ya.**

**I walked out the locker room and went to get my girl BUT it's not Melanie.**


	8. Chapter 8

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~RECAP~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Randy: Since Mel doesn't want to give me any I have a girl that will take care of me. He gave a sly grin.  
>Cody and Ted just stayed silent. Cody didn't like the way Randy was talking about Melanie like she was just another one of his 'sluts'.<br>Randy: I'll be back...  
>Ted&amp;Cody: Ok, see ya.<br>I walked out the locker room and went to get my girl BUT it's not Melanie.  
><strong>

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End OF Recap~~~~~~~~~**

I walked up to her locker room door and knocked. I turned around and waited. I heard a door open and felt warm feminine arms make their way around my waist and a head lay on my shoulder. I looked down and saw the girl of my dreams...  
>*30mins. Later*<br>I gathered myself mentally and began rehearsing my lies before walking out of her door. I made my way to the door and opened it then stuck my head out of the door to see if there was anybody in the halls, the halls where clear. "Bye baby. When are you coming back to see me?" I heard her whisper in my ear. I smirked to myself then turned around and kissed her. "Soon babe." I left her room and walked towards the entrance.

~\*/~Normal P.O.V.~\*/~

Mickie left for her match and that's what we were watching on the t.v. We were enjoying ourselves in Candice`s locker room when she grabbed the remote and aimed it at the t.v. and turned the volume down then turned towards me. She cleared her throat.  
>Candice: "Melanie I have something to tell ya sweets."<br>Me: "I`m hoping it`s the reason why you turned the volume down."  
>Candice: *laughs* "Nope, it`s not the sweetheart. It`s something serious."<br>Me: "Okay, shoot."  
>Candice: "Ummm...I don't know how to say this to you but here it goes. A couple of weeks ago I saw Randy at the mall with a this blonde chick, I don't know who she was. Then a week ago while you were escorting Legacy to their match I walked in on his love scene in his locker room. He was nailing the same blonde chick."<br>Me: *laughs*  
>Candice: "What's so funny Melanie?"<br>Me: "Because the girl that was at the mall was probably a fan. And Randy wouldn't cheat on me."  
>Candice: *muttering* "She's a fan of Randy's alright, more than you'll know."<br>Me: "What was that Candice?"  
>Candice: "Umm...nothing. Melanie I would never lie to you sweetie. Randy's going to break your heart hun."<br>Me: "Candice, I`m not hearing you." *covers ears* "That's not something he will do. He won't take my heart and break it in two."  
>Candice: *sighs* "Fine then don't believe me and continue to date Randy."<br>Me: "Whatever. You're just jealous of the true love Randy and I have. And envy that no guy wants to share it with you."  
>Candice sat there shocked. Her face was written with hurt. Before she could say anything, the knock from the door beat her to it. I walked towards the door and opened it...<br>.:. Cody`s P.O.V. .:.

Me: "Ted, you know what he's doing isn't right man. I have to tell Melanie."  
>Ted: "Of course I know, but if you tell anyone, including Melanie what Randy's doing, he will kill you."<br>Me: "Well, I'll risk it. She shouldn't be treated this way, she's a nice girl and I hate to see him playing with Mel's emotions." Ted starred and studied me hard then he grinned. I looked at him confused.  
>Me: "What's with the grin?"<br>Ted: "You know why."  
>Me: "Actually I don't. Just tell me, ya kinda creeping me out."<br>Ted: "You like Melanie, don't you?"  
>Me: "No! No, I do not."<br>Ted: "Pshh...whatever. Liars always space out their words." (For example a liar will say "did not" instead of "didn't".)  
>Me: *blushes* "So what if it's true. She doesn't like me that way so let's just drop it."<br>Ted: "Ok then. Shouldn't you go pick up Mel from Candice's room?"  
>Me: "Oh yeah. I'll be right back." I walked towards the door.<br>Ted: "Tell your girlfriend...I mean Melanie I said hi." *laughs*  
>I opened my water bottle and threw some water on Ted then ran out the room.<br>I ended up looking at Randy walking out of someone's locker room and I assumed the mystery girl was in there too. I walked closer and hid behind a crate and listen to what they were saying and looked through a crack and saw Randy kissing Maryse!  
>After Randy left and Maryse closed her door I made my way to Candice's locker room and knocked on the door. Melanie opened the door...<br>Me: "Hey Mel." I smiled at her to convince there was nothing wrong.  
>Melanie: "Hi Cody. I'm glad you came."<br>Me: "Are you ok Mel?"  
>Melanie: "Yeah... I just realized who my REAL friends are."<br>She brushed against my shoulder leaving the room. I looked at Candice, she was looking down at the floor with a depressing look on her face. I turned to Melanie who was half way down the hall. I chased after her. "Mel Wait!" I finally caught up to her.  
>Me: "What was that back there?"<br>Melanie: "It's nothing."  
>Me: "Mel I know when there's something bothering you."<br>Melanie: *looks at Cody* "Candice told me that she saw Randy with this blonde chick twice and the second time she saw him, he was banging the blonde chick. I told her the she was jealous of me and Randy. She's envy that no guy wants her."  
>Me: "Mel how could you say that about Candice?"<br>Melanie: "Well, it's true. I know Randy will never cheated on me, right Codes?"  
>I looked at Melanie and was juggling whether to tell her the truth about Randy or sugar coat it. Then I saw Ted with Randy walking up behind Melanie then Randy's theme song started to play.<p>

I hope you guys loved it. Plz rate/thx for the views (= msg me and tell me if you liked it or not.


	9. Chapter 9

**~~~~~~~Recap~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
><strong>Melanie: "Well, it's true. I know Randy will never cheated on me, right Codes?"  
>I looked at Melanie and was juggling whether to tell her the truth about Randy or sugar coat it. Then I saw Ted with Randy walking up behind Melanie then Randy's theme song started to play.<br>**~~~~~~~~~End Of Recap~~~~~~~~**

.`s P.O.V..:.

Ted walked up to me and patted me on the back and said "You ready Code man?" I didn't pay attention as I watched Randy give Melanie a kiss. It made me sick to see it. I couldn't shake the feeling of Randy hurting Melanie. Ted caught a glimpse of it and turned back to me to say "Don't worry Cody, everything will work itself out." Randy and Mel were the first to walk out onto the ramp while Ted and I followed. I hid my emotions for Melanie with a cocky smile to display.

**X  
><strong>  
>Randy finished with a victory. We just walked up the ramp and backstage. I turned in whispered to Ted that I was going to tell Melanie the truth about Randy. "Are you sure about this Cody?" Ted whispered back. I nodded. Ted sighed and walked ahead of me to join Randy. I pulled Melanie aside into a little secluded corner.<p>

Melanie: "Cody what the hell?"  
>Me: "Shhh..." I said putting my finger to her lips.<br>Melanie: "Why did you pull me over here?"  
>Me: "Remember the question you asked me before Randy's match?"<br>Melanie: "Yes. It was a rhetorical question Codes."  
>Me: "After I tell you this it might not be one."<p>

Melanie looked at me confused. I sighed. *Here you go Cody. No turning back now.* I thought to myself.  
>Me: "Melanie...I-I believe that Randy hasn't been...faithful..."<br>Melanie: "What do you mean Cody?"  
>Me: "What i`m trying to say is that...I saw Randy and Maryse kissing..."<br>Melanie's face was stoned with shock.  
>Me: "Melanie?"<br>She didn't reply. Her face cringed and tears began to fall. I couldn't stand to witness my best friend/girl of my dreams cry. I opened my arms and held her. God it felt good to hold Mel. I closed my eyes. I inhaled and let the lavender scent, from her med length, dark brown hair drift me away.

Sorry it was ultra short. I will make up for it.  
>Love Always<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Melanie's P.O.V.**  
>I pulled away from Cody and stared in his eyes, I could see the<br>sympathy. Cody wiped the tears from my eyes and gave me a smile. I  
>sighed and walked away. No disrespect to Cody but this wasn't the time<br>for happy faces. I raced back to the locker room and on my way there I  
>saw her. I saw Maryse standing about six feet away from me, speaking to<br>Alicia Fox. Just the look of her smirk and blonde fake extentions and  
>the sound of her laugh was enough to explode the rage in me.<br>I grabbed the nearest object I could find, a pipe, lying aside from the  
>walkway. I ran up to Maryse from behind and swung at her head and felt<br>the vibration from her skull meeting the steel. Alicia ran off probably  
>for help but nothing was going to separate me from this skank. I dropped<br>the pipe and watched as Maryse lied unconscious with blood spilling from  
>her head. As sick and twisted I knew it was I had the nerve to sprout a<br>smirk.  
>I felt a hand and turned to see Mickie trying to pull me away from<br>Maryse's body. I could see Mickie yelling at me but the only thing I  
>could hear was silence, it was like everything was moving too fast and I<br>was stuck in slow motion. I decided to let Mickie take me back to her  
>locker room.<br>"Melanie what the hell did you just do?" Mickie was now pacing back and  
>forth.<br>"Randy played me like a fucking game! He fucked that tramp!" I flipped  
>the couch over (me so strong! LOL). I was tackled to the ground by<br>Mickie.  
>"Calm down Mel!" Mickie yelled to me.<br>I struggled to get out of her grip. Mickie helped me and herself off the  
>floor. Mickie walked me to her car since the show was pretty much over.<br>She drove us to the beach.  
>I got out the car and ran toward the sand. I inhaled the ocean breeze<br>while I stood in front of the crashing waves. Being there gave me peace.  
>Mickie joined me.<br>"You look like you've cooled down tiger." We laughed.  
>"I did. Even though I'm done with Randy I just can't see how I let him<br>control me." I sighed.  
>"Sweetie it's not your fault. He doesn't know what he's lost but his<br>Donkey Kong self will soon find out." I laughed. Mickie took me to the  
>beach when things stressed me out or had rage of anger.<p>

*~|Cody's P.O.V.|*~  
>I wiped Melanie's tears then gave her a smile and she walked off leaving<br>me puzzled. I later heard steel hit the floor and Alicia screaming for  
>help. I walked out of the corner to see Maryse knocked out, head gushing<br>of blood, and Melanie hovered Maryse's body. I was going to take Mel  
>back to our locker room but Mickie came to the rescue and took her<br>away.  
>I shook my head at the chaos I've caused for telling Randy's secret. I<br>walked to the Legacy locker room and saw Ted wrapping his wrists with  
>black tape and Randy lacing his boots. I took in a deep breath and<br>exhaled.  
>"I told her." I said.<br>"Told who, what?" Came Randy.  
>"Mel, I told Melanie about you and Maryse."<br>Ted stopped wrapping the tape and just stood there looking at Randy then  
>back to me. Randy's face turned red as he grew with anger.<br>"You motherfucker! I will have your head!" Randy charged at me. He  
>grabbed me by the neck choking me against the wall. Ted tried to pull<br>Randy off but failed. I kicked Randy in the family jewels. He fell to  
>the floor yelling in pain. I caught my breath and packed my bags and<br>took Mel's luggage with me. I heard Randy yelling "You'll regret this!"  
>as I walked out the locker room.<br>I drove to the hotel and got a separate room. I took a shower then  
>changed into a wife-beater and boxers. I texted Ted to tell him where I<br>was staying. Seconds after I lied in bed a knock came from the door. I  
>sat up from the bed and walked to the door thinking it was Ted, but the<br>visitor took me by surprise.  
>"Melanie?" I said confused.<br>"Hi stranger. Ted told me that you had my luggage." I looked back into  
>my room and spotted Mel's luggage.<br>"Oh yea, that's right. I'll go get it for you." I said. Mel caught me  
>before I turned to grab her luggage.<br>"Don't bother, I was wondering if I could stay here, with you. I was  
>sharing a room with Candice but she haves 'company' over. Mickie is<br>sharing with Gail. I tried getting a room but the hotel is booked. And I  
>don't think being in the same room as Randy is a good idea." Said<br>Melanie.  
>"Sure. You're welcomed to stay with me." I said standing aside to let<br>her in.  
>Melanie walked in. "Nice room you have here." She laughed. I chuckled.<br>She was being sarcastic. I couldn't remember the last time I heard her  
>laugh but it was good to hear. I had a nonchalant exterior but on the<br>inside I was nervous, excited, yet had butterflies.  
>Melanie looked through her luggage and pulled out ice blue booty shorts.<br>She stood back up.  
>"Cody do you have a shirt I could borrow?" Melanie said giving me a<br>smile.  
>"Sure." I returned the smile. I took a 'Legacy Born Better' t-shirt out<br>of my bag and gave it to Mel.  
>"Thanks Codes." She said happily.<br>"No problem." I replied. Melanie went into the bathroom to change.  
>I love you, I thought.<br>But I didn't say it. It was not that I feared she would laugh in my  
>face. She was far too kind for that. My fear was a greater one-that<br>she wouldn't say it back. She'll never love me. The faint smell of her  
>perfume was clear. I imagined holding her, of her wanting me too.<br>Melanie walked out of the bathroom. I couldn't stop looking. Her eyes,  
>which I'd previously thought were light brown but seemed the same color<br>as the black shirt. Her hair spilled down her shoulders like a  
>waterfall. I stared at her. "God! You're beautiful, Melanie." I<br>whispered. She blushed. "You're too kind Cody." When I realized she  
>heard what I said I blushed too. She giggled.<br>"Umm...I'll take the couch." I said while grabbing a pillow and blanket  
>out the linin closet.<br>"Codes there's no need for that because I will take the couch. I don't  
>want to put you out of your room." She said.<br>"You're not Mel. I insist you take the bed." I smiled.  
>"Awe, Cody you're such a gentleman." She said.<br>I made my bed on the couch and watched Melanie laying in the bed  
>listening to her iPod then drifted off to sleep. She looked adorable.<br>It made me restless knowing Mel was there, in the same room, asleep. I  
>could almost feel her body, slipping between cool white sheets. I felt<br>hot, I really couldn't tell if it was from me or the blanket. I ached  
>for her, lying on the couch with me, imagining her in the bed. I knew I<br>was falling for her fast but I can't let her know.  
>I listened to the lyrics from the song Boyz II Men - Pass You By playing<br>from Mel's iPod.  
>I repeated the words "Don't let real love pass you by." I went to sleep<br>thinking of her.

I hope this chapter kept you guys from chasing after me with pitchforks  
>and fire lol.<p>

xOxOxO

RKOLOVERX456


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to 'Cavo - Let It Go' playing in my ears. I must of fell asleep with my iPod still on again, it's a bad habit. I pulled the ear buds out my ears and pressed pause on my iPod. I was kinda confused when I sat up in bed then I remembered I slept in Cody's room for the night. I rolled out of bed and slid my booty shorts down since they tend to ride up and walked into the living room. I saw Cody sitting on couch with Ted talking.  
>"Morning Guys! Wat'cha talking about?" I said while yawning. Ted and Cody looked at me.<p>

"Morning. Nothing much Mel, how was your sleep?" Said Cody.

"Hey Melanie, nice shirt. Cody you didn't tell me Mel was sleeping here AND wearing your shirt!" Came Ted. I laughed a bit at Ted kinda freaking out.  
>"I slept well last night, thanks Cody for lending me your bed."<br>"No problem. Mel needed a place to crash, nothing happened Ted so don't worry about it." Cody said.  
>"Code-man that's the least of my worries, it's Randy. You know he's pissed about you telling Melanie and he's gonna kill you if you letting Mel sleep here leak out and gets back to him." Ted said in one breath.<br>"Omg, pop a Pepsi and chill Ted. Who cares about Randy? It's obvious he didn't care for me and my feelings while he was banging Maryse. Do you guys know how long Randy's been sleeping with Maryse behind my back?" I asked. Ted and Cody shook their heads.  
>"Am I that bad of a girlfriend that Randy had to cheat on me with a half good looking whore?" I plop myself on the couch in between Cody and Ted.<br>"No, no you're not Melanie. You're everything a guy can ask for, right Ted."  
>"Cody's right Melanie, you're beautiful, talented, you're the youngest six time WWE Woman's champion. You're definitely a 'dream girl'." Ted and Cody shared smiles. I giggled at them for looking so cheesy. "The both you are such dorks."<br>"I try to be but Cody's natural at it." Ted laughed.  
>"Hey! At least I don't have monkey nipples." Cody and I laughed.<br>"What the fuck? You two are nuts! MONKEY NIPPLES!" I stood from the couch and ran into the bathroom laughing.  
>I took my shower then dried myself off and straightencurled my hair and put my make-up on. I walked back into the living room and saw Ted on top of Cody putting him in the camel-clutch.  
>"I'm not even gonna ask, that's between the both of you." I said grabbing my purse off the coffee table.<br>Cody tapped out and Ted released the hold and stood up. Cody was struggling to catch his breath.  
>"Now who haves monkey nipples?" Ted said to Cody.<br>"Umm...you still do and please don't make me start laughing again I'll probably piss myself this time." I said.  
>"Where are you heading to?" Asked Cody.<br>"Umm...out?" I laughed abit.  
>"Yea but where Melanie?"<br>"Why does my where abouts concern you Codes?" I asked.  
>"Because he likes you." Ted said in a singing voice.<br>"Shut up Ted!" Cody threw a pillow at Ted's face. I shook my head.  
>"You guys will never stop bickering. I'm outta here, see you guys later."<br>"Before you go Vince called and he wants to speak to you in his office." Cody said.  
>"Uh oh. I think I'm in hella trouble. Be back later." I said.<br>I grabbed my cellphone and walked out of the door. I got into the elevator and went to the lobby. I got into my rental car and drove to the arena and walked down the hall to Vince's office.  
>My cell beeped because it received a text msg from Randy. I couldn't bother but read it so I did.<br>**_Hey Mel,  
>I'm sorry for hurting you. I won't ever do it again. Please give me another chance to prove it to you. I love you baby.<br>-Randy  
><em>**I sighed and put my cell back in purse. His wimpy apology is the last thing I need on my mind while having to meet Vince. I knocked on Vince's door and heard "Come In!" so I opened the door and closed it after walking in. I saw a serious looking Vince McMahon looking at papers, probably storylines, not sure.  
>"You wanted to see me Vince?" I spoke up.<br>Vince looked up at me.  
>"Yes, have a seat." Vince said. I sat in a chair in front of his desk.<br>"That crap you pulled last week was damn uncalled for." Vince was beginning to be angry.  
>"What are you talking about Vince?" I sat there being nonchalant.<br>"Don't play dumb Melanie, there's nothing innocent about you. Now, if you and Randy are having problems in your personal lives don't bring it to work. Because of you I have an injured Maryse and the Diva's Championship haves to be vacant." His face was red by now, uh oh. =/  
>"That's good, the broad got what she deserved for sleeping with Randy. I assume you're gonna put me in a Diva's Battle Royal for the Diva's title?" I smirked.<br>Vince shook his head in disapproval.  
>"You're right about there being a Diva's Battle Royal next Monday, here's where you're wrong, you won't be the Diva participating in it."<br>"WHAT!" I was shocked.  
>"You heard what I said and listen close as I say this. You're suspended until further notice!" Vince said full of anger. I sat there stunned. How could he do this?<p>

¤ 2 Weeks Later ¤  
>It's been two weeks since my suspension, I still can't believe Vince didn't give me a due date for me to come back to the WWE. I hate him. I've spent my days isolated in my apartment watching the crap that makes your brain mushy and what people like to call television. If I watch another episode of Muary and hear a woman talking about she can't find her "baby's daddy" Ima lose my mind. Don't have sex in the first place. I might be aloof but I'm telling the truth. I have to admit that not having to see Randy's face and his name in my Caller ID is definitely the best thing ever. I changed my cell number so the cheater can't call me and I moved to Miami,FL where it's hot as the Devil's toe nails and where crazy ass bitches get dumb drunk and naked.<br>During my time off Mickie, Cody, Ted have been calling and texting me so has some other WWE Superstars and Divas. Today Mickie texted me saying that she haves a surprise for me, can't wait to see what it is.  
>As I turned on my AC my cell rang, it was Mickie. YAY!<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hey Mel, grab your bikini and come outside." Mickie said.<br>"What the hell? OMG! Are you in Miami?" I yelled.  
>"Ahhh! Mel stop yelling before I go deaf."<br>"Sorry Mickie, I can't believe that you're here!" I said.  
>"Yup, I'm here on my day off. Finally because Vince was being stingy with letting me go." She laughed.<br>"Don't even get me started on Vince. I hate that man, he's seriously the Devil's Angel." Mickie laughed again.  
>"Cheer up Melanie, change into your bikini and bring your ass outside. Look for my Jeep."<br>"Ew, you have those old 1990's Jeeps?"  
>"No, don't be narrow minded, I can't be seen riding in those ugly things. It's a 2010 Jeep Wrangler." She said mocking me.<br>"Very funny Mickie, I've seen those Jeeps they have Bluetooth." I laughed.  
>"Umm...yea whatever that is, just hurry up."<br>"Okie Dokie Smokey." I hung up chuckling to myself.  
>I jumped off the king size bed and invaded my chester draw for a bikini. Once I found a cute bikini to wear I quickly changed into it and put a spaghetti strap sundress over it with my baby-blue wedges. I grabbed my hobo purse and stuffed it with a towel, flip flops and my wallet. I raced downstairs to Mickie's Jeep.<p>

**.com/image/rhianna%20bikini/bbb44bb/Singers/Rihanna-Bikini_photoshoot-HQ_?o=3**

"Gosh! It took you long enough. You look beautiful." Said Mickie.  
>"Thanks Mickie, where's my surprise?" I said. I was getting excited.<br>"Me being your surprise isn't enough?" Mickie pouted.  
>"Umm...if I said no would you get mad?" I laughed.<br>"You're such a bitch." Mickie hit my arm.  
>"Ow! Sorry. Surprise please!"<br>"You're surprise isn't here. It's further away."  
>"Awww how long with this take?" I crossed my arms and pouted.<br>"Not sure Mel. But take a guess what your surprise is."  
>"Umm...OMG! A effening shopping spree! Mickie you shouldn't have!" I said being excited.<br>Mickie laughed.  
>"I didn't." She stuck her tongue at me. I laughed.<br>"And I'm the bitch?" I glanced at Mickie.  
>"Yup, always and forever." She joked.<br>As Mickie drove done the small hill at a intersection I began to see the blue lining of the ocean meet the dark sky as it grew to be night.  
>"The Beach is my surprise?" I said shocked.<br>"Nope you'll see." She said.  
>Mickie parked the Jeep in a parking lot. I looked around the beach and saw party lights hanging along the beach, DJ stand with huge speakers, catering table and of course some my friends from the WWE. I turned to Mickie.<br>"SURPRISE!" She yelled happily.  
>"OMG Mickie! This is one of the best things you've done for me!" I hugged Mickie and left the car and joined the crowd of WWE Superstars and Divas.<br>I saw Triple H and Shawn Michaels over at the grill cooking and Jack Swagger being sandwiched by Eve Torres and Kelly Kelly. Mickie knows I hate that peroxide blonde slut. Jillian was at the DJ stand about to sing Cyndi Lauper - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun until Mickie signaled for the DJ to cut her mic off. I laughed. I know they aren't the best and are some of the weirdest people but they're still my family, well SUPER extended family lol.  
>"Mickie this is the best! Thank you so much!" I hugged her again.<br>"Well I had to do something to get you out that apartment." I laughed.  
>"Yea, I'd trade my apartment to be with you weirdos any day." She looked at me offended even though we both knew I was right about it.<br>"That's not nice to say Mel." She faked cried in her hands.  
>"Awww me so sorry." I chuckled. "What is Jillian doing her?"<br>"Oh, well, umm...actually I don't know, she kinda followed us here like a lost puppy." We laughed.  
>I looked into the ocean and spotted Cody and Ted in the water splashing Michelle McCool and Layla or should I say "LayCool" lol.<br>"Word around the locker room is that Cody likes you." Mickie winked at me.  
>"Pshh...yea right. Cody is a nice and very attractive guy. He can have any girl he wants in the whole universe, why would he want me? Plus he knows I still love Randy even though he cheated on me."<br>"Well, I don't know how true it is but that's what I heard. It kinda makes sense though, how he in a way protected you from Randy and the way he's always stealing glances at you kinda like he is now." She laughed. "Shut Up Mickie." I said while pushing her playfully.  
>"Why don't you go and talk to him?"<br>"Nah, ima go get me a shot or two at the mini bar."  
>"Okay just go easy tiger, remember last time you got drunk. I think it involved you dancing on top of a table, your shirt and bra flying off, and the rest is just too dirty to say." Her face cringed. "Okay, okay I get it Mickie, I'll try not to get drunk. I don't guarantee it though."<br>I walked over to the mini bar and drank five beers, three shots of vodka, half a bloody-mary. I'll admit to being a heavy drinker. I'm not an alcoholic and those three DUI's mean nothing. After fifteen minutes of drinking I was definitely was buzzed and as I look around so was everyone at the party. Kelly Kelly(Skank) already had her top off and Jillian was in the ocean skinny dipping and singing.  
>I went over to Cody sitting on the bench with a towel wrapped around him drinking a beer. I sat next to him.<br>"Hey Cody, haven't talked to you all night." I said.  
>"Hi cutie, I guess not because you and all that liquor have been friends all night." He chuckled. I laughed.<br>"I was just trying to get the remembrance of Randy out of my system, I guess I pushed it too far with the bloody-mary. It's kinda breezy out here." I said trying to warm my body. FYI I took the sundress off with the second shot of vodka.  
>"No problem, I can warm you. Cody's here to save the day." He smiled at me. I giggled.<br>I got closer to him as he pulled my body under the towel with him. My body shivered and rose of goosebumps as I felt the dampness from him playing in the water fell onto my skin.  
>"So I've been hearing that you like me Codes." I looked at him.<br>"Oh really? Who would be giving that info out?" he smirked and took a sip of his beer.  
>"Umm...some reliable sources. But I don't believe them one bit." I gazed in Cody's eyes.<br>"Oh really? Why is that?" He asked.  
>"Because you wouldn't go for a girl like me especially one who's in a messy relationship and..." I couldn't finish my sentence because by then Cody's finger was on my lips hushing me. He cuffed my chin and planted a soft sensual kiss on me.<p>

Love Always


	12. Chapter 12

The party with me and Cody moved on to my apartment. *wink, wink* We made out on my couch then made our way upstairs to my bedroom. The night ended with our clothes scattered...

- MORNiNG -  
>I'd awaken to the sun peeking through my blinds and the summer breeze caressed my face. It seemed perfect except for one thing, my incredible migraine. Uhhh, feels like I was hit with a sack of nickels and three beer bottles. The innocent Mickie James, sure can throw a party because everything seems like a blur but yet I can pull out pieces of last night.<br>As I was trying to remember last night I felt the bed sheets move and heard a slight yawn next to me. Who the hell could be in my bed? Now that I think of it, it's probably Mickie, poor girlie had too much to drink. I chuckled. I turned over facing Mickie, but to my surprise it wasn't.  
>"CODY?" I screamed. I went to jump out of bed but I was nude. I fell back down to the bed. My clothes, where are they?<br>"Ahhhh! Not so loud, I'm barely awake." He said while covering his ears. He looked around the room, then at me. His eyes widen. "Mel, this couldn't of happened. Not between us."  
>"I don't care Cody, just get the fuck out! NOW!" I grabbed the bed sheet and held it to my body as I got out of the bed.<br>"Melanie I'm sorry."  
>"Just leave." I grabbed my cellphone and ran into the bathroom and locked the door. First thing I did was call Mickie since the whole party is her fault and the reason me and Cody slept together.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Mickie, it's Mel you won't believe what I did last night." I was worried.<br>"Hmm...let me guess you and Cody had some midnight fun?" She laughed.  
>"Mickie this is serious! I slept with Cody!" I was biting my nails by now. Yea, I know, gross.<br>All I heard was a gasp.  
>"Yea, I know, Mickie. I screwed up big time."<br>"Oh My God! Mel! Is he still there?"  
>I cracked my bathroom door and saw no trace of Cody.<br>"Nope, he's gone Mickie. What am I gonna do now?"  
>"You can't let nobody know about this especially these locker room-whores." I laughed.<br>"You're right Mickie. We should have breakfast today and get my mind off of Cody."  
>"I feel your pain but this hangover has got me beat. Can you just come to the River Park hotel and we can have breakfast in my room and watch movies."<br>"Sounds fun, I'll be over soon."  
>"My room number is 23. Bye love."<br>"Bye." I hung up and took a shower. I changed into gray sweat pants and a navy blue camisole then put my hair in a bun.

/search/Rihanna-Sweatpants-6azd9375

.com/imgres?q=rihanna+hair+in+a+bun&um=1&hl=en&sa=N&rlz=1G1GGLQ_ENUS442&tbm=isch&tbnid=Bp62SNc7nPD6HM:&imgrefurl=./rihanna/rihanna_with_stylish_&docid=qsfpHwcAzD-J5M&w=266&h=362&ei=KQ0pTqGbBInEgAeEqaSWCw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=339&vpy=80&dur=2309&hovh=262&hovw=192&tx=80&ty=149&page=1&tbnh=162&tbnw=120&start=0&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0&biw=1600&bih=668

I wasn't in the mood to dress sexy. I went out to my car and drove to River Park hotel then went up to Mickie's room.  
>- Cody's P.O.V. -<p>

I rushed back to the hotel room I was sharing with Ted, panting. I had so many emotions running through my head. I can't wrap my head around what happened last night or this morning. Last thing I need is something else to go bad.  
>"Where have you been all night Cody?" Ted said.<br>"Umm...night clubs."  
>"You're such a bad liar man. I saw you and Melanie getting comfortable under that towel last night." He laughed.<br>"Shut Up Ted! Nothing happened okay." I walked into my bedroom and lied across it, face first. I did that to escape Ted but that didn't work.  
>"I'm not stupid Cody, I know you slept with Mel." He stood against the door frame.<br>"And what if I did? Why does it matter to you?" I sat up and faced Ted.  
>He grinned. "I didn't think you had it in you Code-man."<br>I sighed. "Yea, me either but what am I gonna do? I know she probably thinks it was mistake and still loves Randy."  
>"Tell her how you feel Cody."<br>"That's the thing, I feel like I have my hands tied."

Love Always


	13. Chapter 13

*BackStage -  
>"This is Josh Matthews backstage with the beautiful Maryse. Tell us Maryse, how do you feel about the promos of Melanie coming back?"<br>Maryse took the microphone from Josh.  
>"Melanie? Melanie, Josh is so over rated. Vince did the right thing to suspend her. That, that wild chimp took a swing at my beautiful body with a lead pipe. She doesn't deserve to be in the WWE. She's a loser and is mad that Randy wanted me and threw her out like yesterday's newspaper." Maryse smirked and flipped her hair.<br>"How do you feel about tonight's tag team match up with you and Alicia Fox vs. Eve Torres and her pick of a tag partner?" Josh said and pointed the microphone to Maryse.  
>"You think having Eve pick her tag partner makes me afraid to face her? Well I'm not! And the only reason Eve haves the Diva's title is because I felt bad for her, she's a low-ranked diva and she doesn't match up to my wrestling abilities. That title is coming back to my sexy waist at Fatal 4 Way." Maryse walked away from camera view. The show went to commercial.<br>I heard a knock on my dressing room door and my best friend Mickie walks in.  
>"Oh! My! Gosh! I had to see it for myself. I saw your name on the door but I didn't think you were gonna be here. I thought you were still on suspension." Mickie said.<br>"When I went back home from spending a horrible 'Movie Day' with you..."  
>Mickie interrupted me. "How was 'Movie Day' horrible?"<br>"We watched Lassie, Lady And The Tramp, 101 Dalmations, All Dogs Go To Heaven 1&2. What is it with you and dog movies?"  
>"I don't know they're just good movies is all and they're such cutie doggies!" She giggled.<br>I rolled my eyes. "I'm only saying this because I'm you're friend." I paused with a sigh trying to make it dramatic. "You need a therapist Mickie."  
>"Whatever Melanie, all I need is a-" I cut her off. "A man." I laughed. Mickie threw a couch pillow at me.<br>"Hey! That hurt!"  
>"Oooppsss." Mickie acted innocent.<br>"You have no halo my dear." I threw the couch pillow back at Mickie but she dodged it.  
>"Ahhhh! Not fair!" I crossed my arms and pouted. Mickie laughed.<br>"Anyways like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, Vince called me when I got back to my place and asked me to make a come back tonight!"  
>"I'm happy he reconsidered having you come back. But why did you keep it the news from me? I thought we were best friends." She frowned.<br>"I wanted it to be a shocker to everybody, including you Mickie, sorry."  
>"I knew that, I just like hearing you say "sorry" it's such a rarity with you." She laughed.<br>"Shut up! I take it back Mickie!"  
>"No you can't it's impossible so tough toody toots!" She stuck her tongue at me. "Whatever Mickie."<br>"Looks like your name is popular with Maryse." She sat on the couch. I snickered.  
>"I'm not worried about her because yours truly is gonna be Eve's mystery tag team partner! I'm so excited to go out there and see the fans and have them cheer me on."<br>"There's not a greater feeling than that. Is that new ring attire?"  
>"It sure is and it's gonna help me skank whorish kick ass tonight!" I started warming up by stretching my legs and jumping up and down in place. A techie guy came in and told me my match was next after Raw comes back from commercial.<br>I walked out of my dressing room and down the hall and ran into the guy I've been trying to avoid...Cody. I sighed then looked down at the floor and tried to act like he didn't exist. I was grabbed by my waist and looked up and met blue eyes. But they weren't Cody's.  
>"Melanie we need to talk." Randy said.<br>I looked to my left and saw Cody walking by and looked back at me. Our eyes met but it was ruined with Randy turning my face back to him.  
>"Mel, baby, I miss you and want you back. I'm sorry for what I've done, I was wrong." He wrapped his arms around my waist.<br>"Randy, you broke my heart and I don't know if I can take you back."  
>"Please baby, don't say that. Without you my life feels like it's ending." Randy said.<br>"I need time to think about it Randy." He smiled.  
>"I can give you time beautiful." Randy leaned in and kissed my cheek and walked off. I sighed and walked to the curtains and I saw Eve already in the ring pumping up the crowd. My theme song (It's the intro to Emergency - Paramore then it quickly goes into chorus.(:] played and roared through the arena.<br>I skipped down the ramp and touched the fanatics hands and slid into the ring then hugged Eve. The crowd chanted my name in excitement. Maryse's music played and out she came with Alicia Fox. As Maryse was doing her hair flip and Alicia was showing off to the crowd, I took the advantage of it, I grabbed Maryse by her hair and threw her towards the canvas. The ref signaled for the bell and the match started.  
>- MiDDLe oF MAtCH -<br>Eve had Alicia in a head scissors on the canvas. The ref counted 1-2 then Alicia's arm went into the air. Eve got up and Irish whipped Alicia but she held onto the opposite ropes then made a tag to Maryse. Eve and Maryse started trading punches then Eve Irish whipped Maryse to my corner and tagged me in.  
>I started kicking Maryse in her abdomen. I climbed the turnbuckle and punched Maryse in her face multiple times. Out of nowhere I felt a sharp pain run from my spine to my neck and head. When I opened my eyes I realized Maryse threw me towards the middle of the ring.<br>Maryse picked me up and executed her "French Kiss". The ref counted 1-2 and I kicked out. The arena was filled with gasps. I slowly stood up holding my head. I was mediately greeted with a scissors kick from Alicia Fox. She rolled me over and the ref counted 1-2, kick out. I heard Alicia yell "Come On Ref!" I saw Alicia yelling at the ref so I quickly got up, turned her around and kicked her then executed a perfect RKO. I got the three count and me and Eve won the match.  
>As the crowd was roaring with praise, I spotted this poster that said 'Will You Marry Me Melanie?'. I blew a kiss to the guy. Me and Eve laughed.<br>After the match I went backstage and walked to my dressing room and to my surprise someone else was there too.

I hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel rusty with my writing. Plz R+R .(:  
>Love Always(: <p>


End file.
